


Terminal

by 4004_63_404



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, Bill is nice now, M/M, Sum BillFord angst, This wont end well, asdnfkgjnfshek, how do I tag things, i don't know what i'm doing at this point, please help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 13:05:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17509148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4004_63_404/pseuds/4004_63_404
Summary: A few years after the events of Weirdmageddon, Bill came back to life. Ford was diagnosed with something. He's gonna die in the next 6 days.Some Billford fluff and angst for you.





	Terminal

**Author's Note:**

> Oof. Ok, listen. I don't know what I'm doing. I'm posting this because I want to. I am suffering.

**Ford's P.O.V.**

6 days.

The doctor said I have 6 days to live.

If I had gotten treatment before, I would have survived. But strangely, I felt fine. I felt like I was ready.

I walked home, wondering what being dead felt like. Was there an afterlife? Would I get reincarnated? No. It's just blackness with nothing beyond. It seems peaceful.

"What will I tell them?" I whispered to myself. I decided not to tell them at all. I didn't want then to worry. I walked into the Shack, hands in my pockets.

I sat in my chair in my study and sighed. The walls were blank, too blank. Then I remembered we had burned all of the things I had of Bill. But somehow, he had come back to life.

"Heeeeey Sixer!" Bill cheerily said, floating over to me. He had a human form now because his old one was in stone.it actually looked good.

"Hello, Bill," I replied, fake smiling.

"Whatcha working on?" He asked, always smiling. Even though this demon had driven me out of my mind, I still found reason to love him.

"Nothing yet. I just got back." I told him.

"From where?"

"The forest." I lied.

"Stanford Pines. You are good at many things. But not lying." Bill said.  _Shit._ I thought. "But you know we all keep secrets." With that he floated away. I smiled and sighed.

For a few minutes, I started at the door, wondering if he would come back. After a while I turned back to my desk and picked up a pen.

I began to write my will.

✶✶✶

Days past and my death day grew closer. During the last two days, I wrote all the information I had in my head into more journals. I didn't want these spells and discoveries to die with me. But of course, I kept some things to myself. Some things were just too dangerous to even be written down.

✶✶✶

And now was the last day. The last day I'd be alive. I stood on the porch, watching the sunrise. I closed my eyes and breathed in the fresh August air. I felt a presence behind me. I turned, but no one was there.

"Bill." I sighed.

Bill became visible. "How did you know?"

I just stared at him.

"Riiiiiiight." He droned out the word. "So what are yeah doing out here? Didn't sleep again?"

"Yah." I couldn't sleep because if my thoughts. I kept thinking about what would happen after. But not to me. What would happen to my family. How Stan, Dipper, and Mabel would react. What it would do to them.

"Coffee?" The dream demon asked.

"Sure why not?" Bill handed me a mug with steaming black coffee in it. Just how I liked it. I took a sip.

We both stood on the porch, watching the sunrise. There were so many things I wanted to do, wanted to say, that I would never get to. I sighed and thought,  _Might as well say it. It is my_ _last_ _day after all._

"Bill. I love you."

The demon spit out his tea. "Wha-what?!"

I looked at him. Then without another word walked inside.

"Wait! Wait wait wait wait wait! You can't just walk away like that! What... wait." Bill followed me. "What do you mean?"

"'What do I mean'?" I replied. "I said it. I meant it. There."

"This... this has never happened to me before. I-I have no idea what to do...." Bill out one hand on his head. "Woah."

I punched in the code in the vending machine, walked down, and left Bill standing there in shock.

When I got to the 2nd floor, Bill was waiting down there. Teleports here probably. Demons.

"Did you mean it?" He asked.

"Of course." I simply stated. I walked over to my desk and started to write.

"Hmm." The dream demon looked around. "You need to stop stressing yourself out."

"What?"

"You work way too hard. Calm down, take a break, relax." He looked at me, and I saw in his eyes he loved me too.

"Ok. Later. Let me finish this and I'll be upstairs. Then we'll see what's on that shitty TV anyways."

**3rd Person P.O.V.**

After hours of working downstairs, Ford finally walked upstairs. The two curled up next to each other on the chair, staring at the TV. They stayed like that for hours.

"I forgive you, Bill." Ford yawned, looked at Bill's face, knowing it would be the last thing he saw. And with that, the two drifted off the sleep. Only one would wake up.

✶✶✶

Bill woke up in the morning with Ford's arm over him. He groaned and lifted his arm up. But he felt the hand's icy coldness. Bill started, fully awake. He felt Ford's six-fingered hand again.

Cold. Very cold.

Bill breathed very fast, hoping it was not what he thought.

Slowly, he reached to Ford's neck. He pressing his fingers to feel his pulse.

Nothing.

The dream demon checked his wrist.

Again. Nothing.

"No. No no no no no no no... no... No..." Bill sobbed as tears streamed down his face. "No no, please no. Sixer. Sixer get up.  You gotta get up. Please. Oh stars no."

Footsteps were heard down the hallway and Stan walked in, a cup of coffee in his hand.

"Stop crying. You'll wake him up you psychotic demon." Stan said.

Bill slowly looked up at Stan. "He-he's... he's dead..." Bill spoke, but the words didn't seem like his.

Hearing this, Stan dropped the mug, knelt down, and started sobbing next to Bill.

✶✶✶

The funeral was on a bright sunny day, Ford's tombstone was small-ish. (Stan still wanted the bigger one.) It was like a whole other world.

"I will read Stanford's last will and testament.

'I, Stanford F. Pines, give my brother, Stanley Pines, my house. Even though you've been living in it for the past 30 years, you can officially have it now. I'm sorry I wasn't a good brother or even a good person for that matter. I'm sorry you were kicked out of the house. I overreacted about my machine. I'm sorry I was tossed in the Portal. I sorry have tried to push my problems on you. I wish our lives could have been so much better. And thank you for saving me.'

Stan's eyes started to water again, tearing up at the words.

'Dipper and Mabel, I give you about l my experiments, notes, and the Bunker. Down in my study, I wrote notes, spells, and information in notebooks. And I'm sorry to both of you for trying to separate you two. I was a fool assuming Mabel would be fine if Dipper took my apprenticeship. I know I'm not the best person, and I wish I could have been better. Take care of each other, and don't fall apart like my brother and I.'

The younger twins hugged each other, crying their heart out.

'And finally, Bill Cipher. I hate you, you psychotic demon, but I love you. Even after all the horrible things you've done to me, you still found a way to turn yourself around and let me trust you again. For this, I give you my Portal. If you ever want to return to whatever dimension you came from, you can go. Just please be happy and take care of my family. I love you.'


End file.
